Lupin
Lupin is a black brown, and gray wolf with amber eyes. He is brother to Amand, and son of Blaze. Lupin is currently an Outsider. Description Appearance Lupin is a black, gray-ish wolf. He has black on his face, and brown-ish and tan-ish and gray-ish colors everywhere else. He also has amber eyes, and black ears. Character Lupin's pride is easily wounded, and he can become jealous, easily as well. He is very loyal, and protective. Lupin is very fierce as well. If someone challenges him, he never backs down from one. He does not, exactly like the Pack of Dark Skies beacuse his brother, Amand decided to join them. Lupin doesn't like to get close to other wolves, because he doesn't want to lose them. He never wants a mate or pups, either. Lupin also gets jealous when sees families together, because it reminds him of his corrupt family. He stands up to other wolves though, and helps wolves who need his help. Abilities Lupin is pretty good at fighting. His father trained him to fight very well, and Lupin was eager to learn. After Blaze died, Lupin created his own fighting techniques as well, and became a very good fighter. He focuses more on fighting rather than hunting as well. Biography Childhood Lupin never knew his mother's name, because she was always sick, and only lived long enough for him, and his brother, Amand. His father, Blaze was devestated after she died. Blaze then became very protective of him, and his brother, Amand. They all lived away from the other Outsiders. Lupin thought Amand was weird for collecting odd plants, and wondering what they could do. He always teased him for it. Blaze trained Lupin to fight, and hunt. Lupin was a natural at fighting, and loved it. He did not like, he might have to kill other wolves sometimes, though. For three moons Blaze, Amand, and Lupin lived together, until Blaze died. His father had fought other wolves for a piece of prey. Blaze had won, but died of his wounds a few days later. Lupin, then became very protective of his brother, Amand. Lupin thought that now that Blaze had died Amand would gain some sense, and start acting normal instead of collecting herbs and plants. But Amand just did it more. Lupin was annoyed at Amand for not helping him hunt. In not to long Amand brought home a wolf named Al. Al and Amand began spending much time together. Al taught Amand about herbs and their uses. Lupin soon became jealous, and offended that his brother spent so much time with Al, and so little with him. Al stayed with them for seven moons, before he died of a sickness. Lupin comforted Amand, when he died, knowing how much he meant to him. Lupin didn't mind when Amand healed him if he got sick, or if he had wounds. Lupin became outraged when Amand told him he wanted to stay with the Pack of Dark Skies. Lupin and Amand stayed with eachother for two days, until Amand left to become the pack's healer. Adulthood Lupin spends his adulthood surviving, and hunting for himself. He never wants to join a pack, or the rest of the Outsiders. Afterlife N/A Roleplay Lupin is seen eyeing Dolph while he is scolding Rigel for tripping over him. Lupin stands up, as Dolph comes over to him. Lupin makes some smart remarks, and a fight is about to break out, when Rigel stops them, claiming it was his fault. Dolph walks off into the forest, and Lupin decides to follow him. Lupin hears him calling out the name Red at the Pack of Dark Skies' border. Lupin gasps in shock, but then runs off, realizing he made noise. He then meets his brother Amand, but snaps at him, cutting Amand off, and starts running again. More Coming Soon Lineage Father :Blaze - Deceased Mother :Alastrine - Deceased Brother :Amand - Living Relationships Family Amand Lupin and Amand are best friends, as well as brothers. Amand, is very protective of Lupin, and treats his wounds whenever he gets injured. Amand also comforted him whenever he was sad or down. Even when they fought, and when Amand began to spend time with Al more than Lupin, Lupin loved him. Lupin never wanted to lose Amand, so he always made sure he was safe, and protected him. Lupin was angry at Amand when he went to join the Pack of Dark Skies, but even after he left Lupin still wished him well, and cared about him. Blaze Lupin also had a close relationship with his father, Blaze. Since his mother was dead, Blaze was the only parent he had. Lupin viewed Blaze as his best friend, as well as mentor. Blaze cared for, and trained Lupin to fight and hunt. Lupin had a much closer relationship with Blaze than his brother did. Friends Love Interest Rivals Peers Other Quotes Trivia Images Life Pixels Category:Outsider Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy